Six Words
by Aeron Thana and Yue Helios
Summary: This is a tribute to the campers. Six words to describe them. Maybe the second time around will be funnier. Rated T for possible  most likey  cursing. No, not Avada Kedavra or Crucio.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone (Well, at least anyone who bothered to read this)! YOU HAVE TO READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M DOING! This is a tribute to the campers in the war. It's a six-word memoirs of the PJO characters. I might even do one on the HoO characters. **

**This isn't a one-shot because, knowing myself, I'll end up leaving out characters. And I may do some twice. Maybe it'll end up being a two-shot, but I won't write more than five chapters on this willingly. This is based on the book ****I Can't Keep My Own Secrets. ****So here it is:**

_**Percy Jackson: Son of Poseidon  
><strong>_Loyal and never backs down. Trustworthy.

_**Annabeth Chase: Daughter of Athena  
><strong>_Her invisibility doesn't hide her memories.

_**Thalia Grace: Daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis  
><strong>_Immortality is watching your friends die.

_**Nico di Angelo: Son of Hades  
><strong>_Has no family. Friends are enough.

_**Rachel Elizabeth Dare: Oracle of Delphi  
><strong>_See into the future. Scary smoke.

_**Travis Stoll: Son of Hermes**_  
>Steal for fun. Watch hilarious reactions.<p>

_**Conner Stoll: Son of Hermes  
><strong>_Wonder when to use rubber chicken.

_**Chris Rodriguez: Son of Hermes  
><strong>_Insanity leads to love. Love hurts.

_**Katie Gardner: Daughter of Demeter  
><strong>_Gardening is fun. Stolls are not.

_**Miranda Gardiner: Daughter of Demeter  
><strong>_Love my plants. Hate Connor Stoll.

_**Silena Beauregard: Daughter of Aphrodite  
><strong>_Love conquers all. Saves lives too.

_**Charles Beckendorf: Son of Hephaestus  
><strong>_Save the world. Die on ship.

_**Grover Underwood: Satyr  
><strong>_Find Pan. Save world. Tasks completed.

_**Juniper: Tree Nymph  
><strong>_May be uneasy. Love him anyways.

_**Clarisse La Rue: Daughter of Ares  
><strong>_Fight honorably, or not at all.

_**Mark: Son of Ares**_  
>Must destroy Athena kids. Smart asses.<p>

_**Sherman: Son of Ares  
><strong>_Want to be head counselor. Fail.

_**Michael Yew: Son of Apollo  
><strong>_Short but fierce. Died with honor.

_**Will Solace: Son of Apollo  
><strong>_Bright in the times of darkness.

**The second time around I will make it funnier. Tell me who I missed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Back with more! Repeats too. But this time, sorted into cabins.**

_**Apollo Cabin**_

_Will Solace_

He's the crutch, mentally and physically.

_Michael Yew_

Maybe be short, but very loyal.

_Lee Fletcher_

He's their savior, he'll do anything.

_Kayla_

Why are all our counselors dead?

_Austin_

So many lost. We will avenge.

_**Aphrodite Cabin**_

_Silena Beauregard_

She is the traitor turned hero.

_Drew_

Bitch through good times and bad.

_Piper McLean_

Loyal and powerful, misunderstood by others.

_**Ares Cabin**_

_Clarisse La Rue_

Will stab you repeatedly multiple times.

_Sherman_

Not seen through her sister's shadow.

_Mark_

War is hell. Hell is awesome.

_**Athena Cabin**_

_Annabeth Chase_

We will win this war, guaranteed.

_Malcolm_

We need strategy. We need help.

_**Demeter Cabin**_

_Katie Gardner_

So many dead. People and nature.

_Miranda Gardiner_

Revenge for the ones we love.

_**Dionysus Cabin**_

_Pollux_

My brother shall be avenged, violently.

_Castor_

I died saving camp. Reasonable cause.

_**Hephaestus Cabin**_

_Charles Beckendorf_

Died for demigods. Died for all.

_Jake Mason_

Win the war for my brother.

_**Hermes Cabin**_

_Travis Stoll_

I'm the older one, not Connor.

_Connor Stoll_

Who is the older one again?

_Luke Castellan_

He will always keep his promises.

_Chris Rodriguez_

Insanely in love with a warrior.

_**Poseidon Cabin**_

_Percy Jackson_

Fight, win. This war is ours.

_Tyson_

Big brother will save the world.

_**Hades Cabin**_

_Nico di Angelo_

This war's going to crowd the Underworld.

_Bianca di Angelo_

I found Mother. I miss Nico.

_**Zeus Cabin**_

_Thalia Grace_

Hera's head landed on my legs.

_**Other**_

_Ethan Nakamura_

The balance scale is now even.

_Grover Underwood_

I am Lord of the Wild.

_Juniper_

Litter and I will attack, viciously.

_Rachel Elizabeth Dare_

Oracle is very inconvenient during class.

**If I missed any then please tell me. If you want me to redo any, tell me. I know one of you wanted me to do Nyssa but she's in the Heroes of Olympus series when she's first mentioned. I may do another for that series so I'll remember to add her. Next chapter may be the last chapter.**


End file.
